


Riflessi di luna II°

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Perversioni vestite alla marinara [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble multiship e multicharacter su Sailor Moon.Torre di carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/.Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.
Series: Perversioni vestite alla marinara [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032677





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Torre di carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/.  
> Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Prompt: 293. “Rimani nelle ceneri di un trilione di anime morte e chiedi ai fantasmi se l’onore conta.” Il silenzio è la tua risposta.” Javik, Mass Effect  
> Scritta sentendo: Aviva - Princesses Don’t Cry (Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EdhR-ry40So.

Silenzio

“Rimani nelle ceneri di un trilione di anime morte e chiedi ai fantasmi se l’onore conta” disse Chibiusa alla Sailor davanti a lei.

< Io lo so. Sono scappata da un mondo distrutto, attraverso i portali del tempo. Piangere sui propri errori non risolverà la situazione, non salverà i miei genitori.

Ti sei piegata fin troppo. Ti sei lasciata scoraggiare da ogni errore, anche dai più semplici. Persino dal bullismo di alcune sciocche ragazzine > pensò.

“Il silenzio è la tua risposta”. Concluse.

Hotaru rispose: “Io stessa sono silenzio. Non ne desidero un’altra, risuona col mio dolore”, stringendo lo scettro.

[100].


	2. Streghe dei pianeti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per l’#HelloOctoberChallenge di: Better than Canon.  
> Prompt di C.C.: - "è pazzo/a, perché abbiamo deciso di seguire i suoi piani?"  
> Magical girl AU

Streghe dei pianeti

"È pazzo, perché abbiamo deciso di seguire i suoi piani?" domandò Rei, passandosi le mani sulla gonna.

Ami si rigirò lo scettro tra le dita e sospirò.

“Io non mi sento affatto una maghetta. Non ho ancora capito come possa essere scientificamente plausibile” gemette.

Makoto fece un lungo gemito.

“Credo di aver sfondato il pacco con dentro le scope con cui dovevamo volare”.

“Ragazze, lo so che Usagi sembra dire cose senza senso. So anche che è un po’…”. Iniziò a dire Minako.

“Imbranata”. Concluse Rei.

“Pigra” disse Ami.

Makoto aggiunse: “Piagnucolona”.

Minako sospirò.

“Sì, ma di queste cose sa tutto, tranquille” le rassicurò.

[104].


	3. Maschera d’ira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La feroce gelosia di Beryl.  
> Scritta per il Drabbleday di WW. Prompt: Ira.

Maschera d’ira

Beryl digrignò i denti e serrò un pugno, conficcò le unghie nella carne fino a farla dolere, creando delle mezzelune bianche incise nella pelle. Raggiunse la parete con un pugno e chinò il capo, facendo ricadere i lunghi boccoli rossi davanti al viso, tremando.

"Lui in me potrebbe avere la più fedele e innamorata delle regine", digrignò i denti. "La Terra potrebbe essere libera e perfetta, non invidiosa dell’immutabile mondo della luna. Invece lui è accecato dalla bellezza di quella sciocca della principessa Serenity". Espirò pesantemente. "Preferisce essere un re vassallo e non capisce il mio amore".

«Maledetti» ringhiò, feroce.

[100].


End file.
